When Nothing Goes Right
by Kharybdis
Summary: When Inuyasha falls ill with a fatal desease, Kagome's heart breaks. But soon, a new man fills the emptiness. Who is it? None other that the youkai Lord Sesshoumaru. SesshKag
1. Falt Illness

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice.

Kharybdis

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. T.T

Kagome sat in total darkness. Her mind filled with memories of the past 48 hours.

FLASHBACK

It was Saturday night. The night of the school dance, where Kagome could finally dance with Hojou, a boy in Kagome's class. However, Kagome wasn't going to be dancing at all. Instead, she was busily studying for the end-of-the-year exams. It was about 11:00 when Kagome finally finished studying her history book. Well, she thought, now I only have science, biology, Language, math, and physics. Great! She sleepily reached into her backpack to pull out her geometry book. Just as she was about to flip it open, there was a loud banging on her bedroom door.

"_Come in." Kagome called. She had expected her mother to start ranting about her late night study habits, but she was shocked to see that it was none other that her best friend, Sango, a demon slayer from feudal Japan standing in her doorway looking flushed and out of breath. Kagome smiled. "Sango! I didn't expect you to be here. Here, take a seat. You look exhaust-" Sango interrupted._

"_I can't. We can't. Hurry Kagome. We have to get back to the feudal era, now!" She grabbed Kagome's arm and hauled her out to the bone-eater's well. Together they jumped in._

"_What's the rush?" Kagome asked as the fell through the portal._

"_It's Inuyasha." Sango replied breathlessly. "He's not doing so good." Kagome's heart turned to stone. Inuyasha?_

"_What's wrong with him?" she asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She failed._

"_Well, we got back from a fight against Kagura." Sango started as the landed in the bottom of the well. "It was an intense battle. We won," she added hastily seeing Kagome's anxious face. "But when we got back, Inuyasha said he was a bit tired and that he was going to sleep. The next morning, though, we found him pale white and shaking. He complained he was freezing, but his body was burning hot. Kaede gave him some herbs to try and bring down his fever, but it just got worse. At first he couldn't run, then he couldn't walk, then stand and now, he can't even sit up without help!" By now, Kagome had forgotten to hide her emotions. She was worried about Inuyasha. They climbed out of the well and ran to Kaede's hut. With a short "Hi!" Kagome ran into the hut and sat by Inuyasha's side. His eyes fluttered open and he smile weakly. Kagome saw it was a struggle for him to keep his eyes open._

"_Close your eyes." She said and pulled his head into her lap. He did as he was told and let Kagome stroke his hair. "Sango brought me here." She said after a few minutes of silence._

"_Damn wench." Inuyasha breathed. "I told her to keep you there." Kagome looked at him curiously._

"_Why?" She asked softly._

"_I didn't want you to see me like this. I knew you would cry." Kagome hurridly brushed the tears from her cheeks. Inuyasha laughed lightly. "Don't bother. I can still smell the salt from your tears." He forced his eyes to open. Then, using all his strength, he pulled himself up to Kagome's level. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. Kagome couldn't take it. She let loose and cried her heart out into his chest. "Sshhh." He whispered. "Let it out. Let it all out." He held her for what seemed like an eternity when Kagome finally lifted her head off the hanyou's chest. She tried to smile and failed._

"_Inuyasha, are – are you going to be okay?" Her voice faltered as she spoke these words._

"_I wish I didn't have to lie to say 'I'm going to be fine', but that's not true. Kaede doesn't think I'll make it much longer. Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha tried to look strong for her, but the pain that took over his body wouldn't allow. Instead, he hunched forward, taken over by immense pain._

"_INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and tried to help him. He grunted a "No." and laid back down. Kagome was crying again, but now it was because she knew what was going to happen. Inuyasha was going to die._

_She stayed with him for the rest of the night and the following day, until, at about 8:00 pm, his eyes closed for good._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	2. Rescued

I'm back! This is my second chapter! Yay! Okay, so thanks to anyone who gave me good reviews COUGH-no-one-did-COUGH. But that's okay. Enjoy chappy 2!

Kharybdis

DISCLAIMER: _Dear Santa, I want to own Inuyasha! _

Kagome's eyes began to water again. She brushed them away impartiently. This was no time for her to start blubbering. She tried to pull herself together, but Images of her beloved Inuyasha flashing through her mind made this impossible. She quickly gathered her things and ran out to the bone-eaters well. 'Just because Inuyasha is…uhg! I should still visit. I mean, the others, they're my friends.' She nodded to herself and jumped into the feudal era. When she climbed out of the well, she was surprised that there was no one around. 'Where is everybody?' She wondered. Suddenly, a loud swoop echoed through the sky and a large bird demon picked Kagome off the ground She screamed for help, but the flapping of the demon's powerful wings drowned out her voice. She screamed louder.

"HELP! Oh please! HELP ME, SOMEONE!" She cried. The she realized that no one could hear her. No one had as acute sense of hearing as Inuyasha had. And no one was fast enough to catch up, even if they could hear her. This fact made her all the angrier and she was succumbed to kicking the demon. "Let go of me!" She demanded, but, as she had expected, the bird paid no attention. She quickly tried to draw and arrow from her backpack. She got hold of one and aimed it straight up into the demon's belly. A quick pull and she released the arrow. It pierced the skin of the demon, which dropped her. It was then that she realized she was hundreds of feet off the ground. "Shit." She muttered. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" No one answered. Kagome saw the ground coming nearer and nearer. She looked around frantically, seeing no one at all. 'Wait for me Inuyasha. I'll be seeing you soon.' She thought sadly. As she closed her eyes, she could hear a sound of powerful running come near her. She opened her eyes in time to see a silvery blur grab her out of the air and drop her safely to the ground. Kagome looked around to see who had saved her life, but no one was there. "Inu…yasha?" She asked wearily, remembering the silvery blur that could be Inuyasha's hair. She shook her head, annoyed at her own idiocy. 'Inuyasha is DEAD.' She told herself. 'D-e-a-d. He's not coming back…not even for me.' Her sight went blurry and she dropped to her knees sobbing her heart out. A hand rested on her shoulder. It was warm and slender. She glanced sideways at it, then gasped as she saw bright magenta stripes on it's wrist. She finally knew who had saved her.

Sesshoumaru.

Okay, that's it. Reviews please. I like to get input. The third chapter will be coming out soon. Hope you enjoyed.

Kharybdis


	3. Avenging a Brother

Hiyas! I'm back. Thanks to the four people who so kindly reviewed. My mistake on the last chapter. Someone _did_ review it, but after I posted the second chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been sick for the past couple days and haven't been able to get to the computer. Things should start to work better now that I'm (somewhat) healthy. I'll be updating mostly on weekends due to SO much homework. And starting in this chapter, anyone reviews I get will be posted at the end of each chapter. So keep them coming! And now, to keep from boring you any longer, on with the chapter!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, was standing right behind Kagome. In fact, his hand was resting on her shoulder! Kagome shuddered. She had never taken a liking to the youkai lord. He seemed so…evil. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was standing quite still, as if made of stone. His silky silver hair was blowing gracefully in the wind. His golden eyes seemed almost warm. Almost. And the magenta stripes that covered his arms and face seemed brighter than usual. Kagome felt something churn inside her. 'Maybe I'm still heartbroken.' She thought. 'Why else would I be feeling something like that?' She slowly stood and looked up into Sesshoumaru's face. His face became contorted, as if he was about to smile than thought better of it. Kagome realized at this point how tall Sesshoumaru was. She didn't even quite reach his shoulder. He was a lot taller than Inuyasha was. He stared back at her, his gaze piercing her. Slowly, she mumbled the words she was sure he was waiting for.

"Thank you…for saving my life." She said in a low, almost inaudible voice. She knew he had heard it. He was a demon. He nodded slightly; making his silvery locks seem to dance.

"You're welcome." He said softly. His words surprised Kagome. She had never imagined the powerful demon lord to have manners of any sort. Sesshoumaru looked at her thoughtfully. 'She seems taken aback that I had replied to her thanks.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Actually, I'm surprised myself. Why did I save her? She's only a mere human girl. A friend of my brother's if I'm correct. Why didn't I let her die?' Sesshoumaru wracked his brain for an answer. None came. Kagome continued to stare at him, perplexed, until; finally, Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away. Halfway into a step, he stopped.

"I know he's dead." He said with a more heart-felt tone than he had intended. Kagome drew a quick breath. 'What's with him?' She asked herself. 'I mean, one day he's trying to kill Inuyasha, and now he almost sounds…sad…'

"When did you find out?" She asked before she could help herself. Sesshoumaru turned around and faced her.

"I was with him when he became ill." He whispered. "He died on my account." Kagome was now truly confused. She ran up to Sesshoumaru, who had started to leave again.

"But," She said and made him stop again. "I thought it was Kagura." Sesshoumaru laughed an empty, distraught laugh. It was not pleasant.

"It was Kagura." He replied. "But she never would have attacked him if the fool hadn't run at her flailing his sword about. Her intention was to do away with me, not him. Her poison took hold of the wrong victim. _I_ was supposed to die, not _him._ So, you see, it is my fault my brother is dead."

"But you said he ran at her…why?"

"He knew Naraku had sent Kagura to kill me for nearly killing him. Inuyasha saved my life and in turn, lost his own." Sesshoumaru suddenly spun around and pounded his fist into a nearby tree, leaving a large dent. "He should have let me die! He had so much more to loose! He had good friends, a good life…_you._" Sesshoumaru's eyes stared at you with a pleading expression in them. "I had nothing. Or at least, I thought I had nothing. I had him. And now, I don't even have that much." He stood up straight and started walking away again. Kagome watched him for a while before running to catch up with him.

"Wait!" He slowed down, but didn't stop. "Can…can I come with you?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Kagome. "Where?"

"Uhm…wherever you're going." She said with a pleading tone. Sesshoumaru nodded but then looked stern.

"You wont like it where I'm going."

"Where's that?" You asked.

"I'm going to find Naraku. And this time, I'll make sure _he_ is the one to die." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he continued walking with Kagome walking silently beside him.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ok. That's all for chapter 3. Here's all my reviews so far:

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

From Chapter 1 – Fatal Illness 

Siane: I can't wait for you to update some more! ☺☻☺ From: InuKa and Siane

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

From Chapter 2 – Rescued 

Good job but its a little too sad ☺☻☺ From – BlackCresentMoon

wonderful i loved it and i look foward to reading more! ☺☻☺ From – AngelMaiden

angelmaiden

aww that was really good i can't wait till i hear more e mail me 10/10 yay ☺☻☺ From - Kagomesdance


End file.
